Harry Potter and the Force
by DarkWolf80
Summary: What if Harry and company were trained by 2 of the greatest jedi and sith and a Q to take on the Empire and help create a new generation of Jedi/Magicals.


**Harry Potter and the Force Unleashed**

 **It has been over 3 months since the war with Voldemort ended. So much death and destruction had occurred during that war that it would take years to rebuild. A spirit appeared in a room where he found a young man named Harrison James Potter-Black. Harrison(Harry) Potter was sitting in a chair looking through the photo album he had received in 1st year and had added to it over the past few years. As he did this he felt a presence enter the room Harry turned around with wand in hand and pointed it at the presence while demanding "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room!?" "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and I am here to teach you and a few others whose lives have been changed by this conflict so that you may help another galaxy find peace. The peace you cannot find here." "Lower your weapon please young Harry and I shall tell you what is happening in my galaxy." Harry reluctantly lowered his wand but as he did so 9 others walked into the room. Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Tracey Davis and Luna Lovegood. "Hello everyone I would like to introduce you to someone who just appeared from nowhere. Qui-Gon Jinn." Harry gestured to the group. "Hello" they each said to Qui-Gon who bowed to each of them. "I am here along with 2 others who will help to train you all for the change to come. You see in my universe I just died at the hands of what we call a Sith. When I died the veil of the Dark Side was lifted from my eyes and I saw who was manipulating the galaxy. A man named Palpatine who until I died considered a friend. Now I see that he is the Sith Lord behind what is to come. I saw the destruction of my order and the loss of a young boy I recently discovered who is to be trained as a jedi. His destiny to end the order cannot be changed but you can rescue a few in my Order who I see will become legends." "What will be happening is that you 9 will be trained in the Jedi and Sith arts and become grey jedi able to use the light and the dark side without any of the side-effects as you all have been able to do. Additionally young Harry due to you having the deathly hallows you are now in effect the master of death. Without realizing it you have stopped your friends from aging as you have done to yourself. When you arrive in my universe you will arrive in the midst of a battle which will be happening on the planet below and you are tasked with rescuing the young woman before she dies as her companion will already be dead."**

" **The other 2 I spoke of shall be arriving shortly but I thought it best to get that out of the way." As soon as Qui-Gon finished that sentence 2 more people appeared. The first was a man in a mask "I am Darth Revan the most powerful of all the Sith or Jedi." The second man said "I am called Q and I am part of the Q Continumm and I am here as a favor to Jean-Luc Picard and when I bring you to the future could you tell him that we are now even?"**

 **Harry stuttered "Who...?" he asked. "Jean-Luc Picard" Q stated. "Nevermind it will all be understood in time."**

 **As they all introduced themselves Hermione couldn't help but ask "So Mr. Jinn and Darth Revan you are both from the same universe but at different times?" "That is correct Ms. Granger." replied Qui-Gon. "Mr. Q you are from our future?" "That is correct young woman now because you have all been in the wizarding world for so long you have not known of the war that just concluded with a man named Khan who is what your time termed a Superman." "He exiled himself and some of his most loyal supporters onto a cryogenic ship and was launched into space. He will be found in the mid 23rd century by a man named James T. Kirk and his crew will fight him twice over the next 20 years. Eventually Kirk will defeat him but at a great cost." Also in about 30 years your entire planet will be brought to the brink of destruction in an event called World War 3 but not even 10 years later a man named Zefram Cochrane will invent a new propulsion system called Warp Drive and when he tests it your people will meet a new race called Vulcans and within the next 20-30 years your world will become united in a way no one ever thought possible and that includes all magical races human and non-human. After that event about 100 years later the first Warp 5 ship was constructed and named Enterprise. That ship ushered in a new era for the galaxy culminating in the founding of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet." Q explained. "You will all be trained in the Jedi and Sith Arts to survive and then you will go to the future and enlist in Starfleet now Q will make sure you all have the knowledge you need to succeed along with further knowledge of the future so that you all may rise through the ranks quicker." Qui-Gon explained with Q jumping in on occasion.**

" **What will we need to do before we leave for your galaxy Qui-Gon?" Harry asked. "Well my young friend I understand that you have a family home in the mountains here that is big enough for all of you to live in." Harry looked at Qui-Gon in shock. He had no idea he had a home like that. Once again he cursed the late Albus Dumbledore for keeping him ignorant of his family. "Also you nine need to go to your bank and clear everything out and also speak with the leader of the bank to enlist help as you will need it." Harry and the others nodded in understanding. "All of you go now to do that the 3 of us will begin to set up training and your lessons as you will also learn everything about my galaxy as well." Harry, Neville and the girls left the room at Hogwarts and apparated to Gringotts.**

 **They walked into the bank but almost immediately were taken by the guards to the leader of the Goblins Odin. As they walked in Harry began to apologize to the goblin leader for what had happened during the war. Harry explained "Your highness we had a deal with a goblin named Griphook that if we gave him the sword of Gryffindor he would lead us to the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange and we would take a Horcrux from her vault and destroy it. But instead the goblin reneged on the deal and betrayed us so we had no choice in taking the dragon to get away." Hermione nodded to agree with Harry. Odin was appalled that a goblin would reneg on a deal that he summoned the Goblin. "GRIPHOOK! How dare you break an agreement and with a Potter no less. His family helped to finance the first bank and have been loyal customers for over 1500 years. I sentence you to death!" As he finished he pulled out an axe and killed Griphook.**

" **I am sorry about that Lord Potter. Goblins are well known to keep any deal they make but Griphook was different I believe that Voldemort messed with his mind to make him betray that deal." "What do you mean Lord Potter?" Harry asked. "You didn't know that your family has a Lordship that was given to your family back in the days of King Arthur back in the 5th century and has been recognized by every king or queen of England since. You are essentially royalty in Britain and you have been designated the Heir of Sirius Black. You are heir to the houses of Peverell, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Mr. Longbottom you are the sole surviving member of the House of Longbottom and Croaker as your grandmother and uncle died in the war. Also you are heir to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor as well." Both Harry and Neville stared at Odin in shock but not before the Goblin King imparted more knowledge to the young group. "Mr. Longbottom your family has been magical just as long as Harry's but not as long. You also have a lordship which was granted due to your families service during the norman invasion and were granted lands and lordship from William the Conqueror as your family protected the rightful heir to the throne." "That's incredible Lord Goblin, I thank you for that information." Neville said to Odin. "Lord Goblin, I have a request of you. Shortly myself, Neville and our companions will be leaving to a new time and place and have need of 100 of your best goblin warriors for a mission that will span the ages and the galaxy. "Might I have the room while I call in my commander and discuss with him?" "Of course my Lord Goblin." Harry along with Neville and the girls walked out and saw the Commander of the Goblin Horde Ragnok walk into the room. "Ragnok, I have a mission for you and 100 of your best warriors." "What do you mean a mission?" He asked. "Well Ragnok I have been approached by the Lords Potter and Longbottom. They have been tasked with a mission in another time and place to bring peace and they have asked us for help. It sounds like the battle will be glorious and you Ragnok will bring honor, glory and victory to our people. I've been told as well that you and the rest of the Goblins will be treated with honor and respect as you will be commanding the horde as well as being 2nd in command of the security team." "Lord Odin I accept the mission and will be selecting 100 of my best to go on this mission." Suddenly a flash of light and Q appeared. "Hello Odin, I am Q and I am here to give Ragnok his mission as well as impart knowledge he and his Horde will need to survive in the time they are going to."**

 **Q made a chair appear for himself and sat down. He began to explain the events that had taken place in the non-magical world and gave them knowledge of future events such as WW3 and First Contact with the Vulcans. After Q finished explaining everything Ragnok still agreed to go on the mission knowing that his goblins would be mostly crew and fighters.**

 **Meanwhile the group of witches and wizards were down in their vaults gathering everything into trunks charmed to be bottomless and bigger on the inside. Harry was emptying his vault of everything as was Neville, Daphne, Tracey, Luna, Susan, Hannah and Ginny. That group of 9 was all that remained of their family as all had been wiped out thanks to the Blood War that had just ended. After 3 hours their work was complete and their next stop was to Neville's manor where they dismantled the home and put it in a crate complete with everything inside, they did the same with Susan, Hannah, Tracey, and Daphne. Luna's home they shrunk to the size of a chess piece and put it in a bag. Harry's manor has almost 21,000 square feet of room with a beautiful tower and at least 12 bedrooms with 12 bathrooms and 4 half bathrooms. It is big enough for all 9 of them and any children they have. They are bring their ancestral homes with them to pass on to their children and also in case they want to move in. Harry was always astonished that this was where his father grew up with his parents, that generations of Potters lived here. After about 4 hours during which they meticulously put everything under a stasis charm he shrunk the castle to the size of a dollhouse and put charms on the castle so it was easy to carry and wouldn't break he put it in the last of the trunks charmed to be bottomless and light and sealed the trunk.**

 **The group went back to Hogwarts to report to Qui-Gon Jinn. "Master Jinn we have completed our tasks. Now we begin the training?" "That is correct my young friend. First we begin training your bodies with exercise." The room became a gym with a running track. The group of 9 began to run around the track with obstacles suddenly appearing in their paths forcing them to jump and dodge and duck. After 3 hours they finally stopped and took a break. "This training Master Qui-Gon is brutal and you say that the jedi trained like this since infancy?" "That is correct my apprentice" Qui-Gon and Revan grinned together looking quite evil. After they ate they began their training in hand to hand combat and after that began swordplay and Q made blasters appear so they could begin training with firearms. The training went on for 10 years in the room which was in a time bubble after 10 years only a month passed on the outside. Before they left the room they built lightsabers for themselves. Harry has two lightsabers with blades of silver held in a shoulder harness he wears. The blaster he was given by Q is in a holster at his waist and down his thigh is his blaster which is a DH-17. Hermione's lightsaber has a blue blade and is clipped on her belt opposite her blaster. Daphne has a dual bladed lightsaber with green blades and it is in a special harness on the inside of her coat and a phaser opposite a blaster on her waist. Ginny has a lightsaber with a gold blade that is in a wrist holster while her phaser is on her belt opposite a blaster, Neville has lightsaber with a yellow blade that also went into a holster on his wrist. Neville carries both a blaster and a phaser. Susan's lightsaber with a dark blue blade almost black that she could summon from a holster on her waist that was hidden from all who didn't know it was there. Susan's phaser is on a waist holster as her blaster is further down her leg in a holster. Hannah's lightsaber is a dark green blade that like Susan was in a holster on her waist as well as her blaster and phaser. Tracey's lightsaber blade is purple that is in a holster that when it is put in it that shrinks and it feels like it it is not even there but she can summon it with a flick of her wrist and her blaster and phaser are in holsters on her waist.**

 **With the training and packing complete Qui-Gon explained where they were headed next. "My apprentices you have exceeded all expectations we have for you. Now you will be headed to your future in the late 24th century. Q will give you all the knowledge you all will need including the goblins to operate the ship you will have in your fight with the Empire in my universe. You will also have fighters from your future and my universe as well." "Thank you from all of us Masters Qui-Gon and Revan your lessons and teachings will live on through us." Harry told the jedi masters. "Harry, when you create the new Jedi Order that incorporates both light and dark that will be how we are remembered and thought of." Qui-Gon replied.**

" **Gather your trunks and crates for we shall be leaving to the new time and location of San Francisco, California in the year 2385 and when we arrive you shall be wearing your uniforms that you designed yourselves as well as your weapons and ranks. When we appear you will have all the knowledge you need to operate your ship and the records of you all entering and graduating from Starfleet Academy as well as your rise through the ranks and gaining your own ship will be fully documented and those who "served" with you will remember all of you as well as you good Goblins." Q mentioned as the goblins led by Ragnok appeared with their possessions in bottomless bags. "Thank you Q we all appreciate everything that you have done. I understand that part of you helping is a debt towards some humans named Jean-Luc Picard and Kathryn Janeway?" "That's right." Harry, Neville and the girls smiled at Q before turning to salute Qui-Gon and Revan. The Goblins gave their salute as a raised fist then crossed their chest like a roman.**

 **Q had them all in a circle and using all of his power transported the group and possessions to a new time and place in a flash of white light. They all appeared in San Francisco in Starfleet HQ in an office they quickly discovered belonged to Harry as he was an Admiral and Hermione was his adjutant/executive officer of the starship that was always on standby. The group looked around at the office amazed at the luxury of it. "I know we are in awe of my office but we need to get up to our ship the Phantom." "I'm not sure how I knew that" he said shaking his head in disbelief. "Its the knowledge I gave you all it is beginning to integrate into your minds." Q replied. Harry hit his comm badge to contact the ships computer. "Computer, beam myself and Hermione up to the ship... Energize!" A beam of energy surrounded Harry and Hermione as they beamed aboard the ship and with his new knowledge he contacted the others. "Neville, I will be beaming all of you to the cargo bay along with the trunks and crates we brought with. The fighters are already in the shuttle bay with the runes to make them shrink and unshrink with a touch." Harry explained. "I got you Harry we are ready." Neville replied. "Energizing now!" The transporter beam engulfed the group and their possessions and they all made it up to the docking bay with Hermione meeting them there. "Welcome aboard the Phantom." she said grinning at all of them. "Ginny as you are the pilot Harry is waiting for you on the bridge in order for you to get all the settings of the ship just right before we leave here for the new universe because I have a feeling that your skills will be needed at our destination. Neville I need you and Tracey to get down to main engineering and get the warp core primed and ready. Daphne get to the bridge and get the cloaking device ready as we will need it and help get it ready for our departure. Ragnok I would ask of you to get your people situated in their bunks and report to their stations. Luna, Hannah get to sickbay and get ready for casualties. Susan get up to the bridge and get the weapons primed and ready while Ragnok familiarizes himself with the ship and systems. Dobby, please put Harry's, Daphne's, Ginny's and my possessions into our quarters and familiarize yourself with the ship as you will be our valet. Winky please do the same for Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah and Tracey. I see that a few more elves have joined us. Thank you Q for your foresight." Q appeared and nodded before blinking away. "What are your names my friends?" "I be Charley" the first elf said. "I am Charlotte" replied the second elf in a much more refined voice. "My name is Lucas" "My name is Maya" replied the last 2 elves. "I want you Charlotte to teach Charley how to speak properly as we will be going to a new universe shortly and I would like for the four of you to be the best you can be. I would like you Lucas and Maya to see to all of the Goblins needs." The named elves bowed deeply understanding their roles. "Charley and Charlotte you will be taking care of the cleaning, help out in sickbay and help out anywhere you are needed throughout the ship. You four will have your own quarters together and yes Harry who is the Commanding Officer aboard has telepathically told me to tell you that you may have children and build up a race of house elves in the new universe." The four elves ran to Hermione and hugged her legs before popping away to get their quarters ready for themselves.**

 **Hermione boarded the turbolift and went up to the bridge to help get the ship ready for departure. When she arrived she heard Ginny "This is incredible Harry, I am so excited to get going." "It is indeed my darling Ginny but remember when we are underway you will have to refer to me by rank as Admiral and you are a Commander. Hermione my darling you are a Captain and my XO." She heard Harry reply to Ginny. "Bridge to Engineering, Neville old friend how is it in Engineering?" Harry asked and heard back. "Well Harry... Sir everything is ready to go. I will be coming up to the bridge with Tracey in a few minutes then I believe we will be ready to leave spacedock." "Excellent work my old friend." "Bridge out." Harry turned in his chair to Susan "Susan how is security and tactical looking?" "Quite well Admiral Potter this ship design is the best I've seen and I've only seen this but I remember every other ship I've 'been on' and this one is so intuitive in its reaction times to power up and fire the weapons and the cloaking device is the most advanced ever as it allows us to have our shields up and fire while cloaked, and while cloaked if we have our shields down we are able to transport people without anyone knowing we are there." "That is remarkable Commander Bones I think that we will have the best equipped starship in whatever universe we end up in." "Ragnok... report" "Admiral Potter my men have found their quarters and are quite happy with the level of comfort they provide. Right now they are going to their assigned stations and preparing to leave spacedock." "Excellent Ragnok please report to the bridge when they are at their stations as I will need you on the bridge to provide tactical support and advice." "Yes Sir! The last of my men have gotten to their station I am headed to the bridge right now." Ragnok walked to the nearest turbolift and it opened and he joined Neville and Tracey aboard and the lift doors closed. A minute later the lift made it to the bridge and opened. The three stepped out. "Neville, thank you for coming with me. I know that the last decade or so hasn't been easy due to the death of your Gran at the hands of that noseless moron but we avenged her didn't we?" "Yes we did Harry and thank you for inviting me on this journey with these beautiful women we have." "Yes Neville they are beautiful and capable of killing the 2 of us without trying so let's not piss them off too much." Neville saluted Harry in jest then sat at his station.**

" **Ginny are you ready?" "I am Harry." "Good" "All stations report status go or no go for launch." "Tactical is a go" "Medical go" "Engineering is a green." "Conn is a go Harry."**

" **Excellent. Phantom to Spacedock release docking clamps. Reverse ¾ impulse power back her away slowly." "Roger Harry" Ginny said as she input the commands into her station and pulled the pilot yoke back to put the ship in reverse.**

 **Slowly the Phantom eased back from its docking station. "Alright Ginny turn us so we are facing the spacedock doors. Ginny did as requested as the Phantom was lined up to leave spacedock. "Full impulse to space doors time to doors is 3 minutes." Before the phantom arrived at the doors they opened to space and the ship went through the doors into outer space. "Great job everyone." Harry said. "Is the word given Admiral Potter?" "The word is given Mr. Longbottom. Warp Speed." The Phantom stretched as it went into warp in a streak and flash of light. "Take us to the Bajoran System warp 8. Q told me that the wormhole there he made it it so when we got there it would take us right where we needed to be now mind you we will have to be at battle stations." Ginny complied and set course for Bajor or more specifically the wormhole. "We will be at Bajor in 2 weeks." "Alright everyone we have 2 weeks to get this ship ready for combat. Run drills to make sure we can be combat ready in under 90 seconds." "Yes Sir!" they concurred.**

 **Over the next 2 weeks as the Phantom made its way to Bajor the combat drills got better and better and with 2 days left in their journey they finally made it under 90 seconds. "Congratulations people we did it. Combat stations in under 90 seconds. This is huge and I've been told by Lt. Commander Weasley that we are 2 days from our destination. You all have 2 days off to relax and get yourselves in a peaceful frame of mind before we go through the wormhole to more trouble then we have seen since the Battle of Hogwarts only this time we will be in this ship and won't have to see noseless ever again. I am confident with the training we received and the knowledge we have been given that we will be victorious in our fight. You are all dismissed as the ship is on auto-pilot and will alert us in case of emergency. The officers and crew all went to their quarters to relax or to practice fighting to keep their minds calm. Harry and his girls went to their quarters and sat down around the table and began to strategize as best as they could not knowing what was coming but following the will of the Force. "Harry I know this is the will of the Force but I am scared." said Daphne. "Daphne my love you are one of the strongest women I know and the other 2 are here and I know we will be meeting our 3rd at our destination." "Yeah Daph when we are together there is nothing we can't do together." Ginny chimed in. "You are all crazy but this will be fun." Said Hermione. Meanwhile in Neville's quarters they were having a similar discussion. "Neville the nargles are saying that we are on the right path with Harry." Luna said in her way. They all laughed in agreement.**

 **Two days later they had arrived at Deep Space Nine and after contacting the commanding Officer Colonel Kira Nerys and sending a requisition for food and supplies. All of the supplies were beamed aboard and put in stasis charms for all of the food that needed it. Colonel Kira requested the reason they were going through the wormhole and Harry had responded that it was classified and very unlikely they would ever be seen again due to the nature of the mission. The crew of DS9 gave them a sendoff and the Phantom made it's way towards the wormhole. "Crew of the Phantom may I have your attention!" The crew stopped what they were doing and on the bridge they all turned to Harry and watched. "We are about to leave this universe forever and be the first of a new generation of Jedi Guardians and create a new magical society in this new place we are going to. I want to thank you all in advance for your dedication, loyalty friendship and nobility as we go on this next great adventure. Remember we are a family on this ship and we are here for each other in good times and bad and all the times in-between. Thank you for your attention. RED ALERT! All hands to battle stations Daphne engage the cloaking device and Ginny take us into the wormhole." Ginny turned to her station and plotted the course through the wormhole just as it opened and went through. The ship passed through the wormhole but instead of being deposited in the Gamma Quadrant the wormhole spat them out a few thousand kilometers from the Scarif system where a battle was taking place that would change the galaxy forever.**

" **We've arrived Admiral Potter" Captain Granger reported. "All stations report!" Harry barked out. "All stations report ready and operational. "Harry sensors indicate a battle taking place over that planet and on the service. The force is indicating to me that our last crew member is on the planet." "Ginny set course for that planet full impulse and take us into the atmosphere because if Hermione is right we will need to beam her up immediately as I fear something terrible is about to happen." "Aye Harry setting course now!" The Phantom began to move at full speed to the planet Scarif and arrived within 20 minutes but unbeknownst to them something even more terrifying had arrived in orbit. The Death Star.**

 **The Phantom went into the atmosphere just as the Death Star fired its weapon and the ship located 2 people on a beach sitting there waiting for the shockwave to hit when suddenly they were enveloped by a transporter which beamed them to the ship. "Tracey have we got the survivors?" "Yes Sir we do!"**

" **Alright Ginny get us the hell out of here full impulse" "Punch It!" "Aye, Aye" Ginny laid a course in to leave the planet at full speed just minutes before the shockwave destroyed everything on the planet.**

 **Meanwhile on the rebel ship above Darth Vader was aboard slaughtering rebels trying to get the plans to the battlestation that had just destroyed the planet but he did not succeed as the rebels got away on a transport that jumped into hyperspace. Vader left the rebel ship and went back to his Star Destroyer and told the captain to follow that ship. The destroyer went into hyperspace as well chasing that ship.**

 **On board the Phantom Luna had taken the two survivors to sickbay to make sure they were both ok after the fight they had been in and almost killed. "My name is Dr. Luna Lovegood and this is my colleague Dr. Hannah Abbott and this is our support staff Charley and Charlotte." She said pointing at each by name.**

 **Weakly the woman replied "My name is Jyn Erso and this is Captain Cassian Andor and we are from the Rebel Alliance and we are grateful to be aboard your ship" "I'm glad to hear that Mrs. Erso, my name is Admiral Harrison James Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and you are aboard my ship the Phantom. It is an honor to meet you both Ms. Erso, Captain Andor. From the information I was given was your mission a success?"**

" **Yes it was Admiral we got the plans transmitted and it looks like they made it and now they are bringing the plans to our base on Yavin IV which is where we need to go so that we may report in to the Rebel Council." "I understand but first you both will be examined by the doctors here and when that is complete the both of you will be escorted to the bridge by some security personnel." As Harry had finished his sentence 2 goblins from security walked in with phaser rifles armed and ready for anything.**

" **Could both of you lay down on each bed so you can be examined?" Luna asked. Both Jyn and Cassian complied. Luna and Hannah began their examinations and were shocked at the condition Cassian was in. "I was shot and I fell and I still was able to make it to Jyn to save her life from that bastard Krennic." "I'm amazed you made it at all" Said Luna in amazement. She grabbed a tricorder and scanned Cassian to determine the breadth of his injuries. While scanning him she found that his injuries were terminal and unable to be saved by her using her medical knowledge or magic. "Mr. Andor I am so sorry but your wounds are to great to be healed you are going to die." She said with sorrow. Cassian looked over at Jyn already knowing what Luna had told him. "I knew I was dying when we were on Scarif and I was ready to die there just as I am ready to die here. My only request of you is that you do not mourn my death but use it as a rallying cry for the rebellion... That you remember Rogue One and the battle on Scarif." He said as his voice grew weaker and the instruments began to make noise as his breathing slowed and finally stopped. "Cassian... CASSIAN!" Jyn yelled not wanting to believe that he was dead. She began to cry and Luna walked over and hugged her tightly. They were embracing when Harry walked in as if he knew to be there. "Report what happened?" "Sir Captain Andor passed away due to injuries he sustained during the battle." Harry turned to Jyn and said "I am sorry for your loss Ms. Erso I understand he was a great soldier and an even better friend."**

" **Yes he was." She said softly. "We need to get back to Yavin IV to report to the alliance that the mission was successful." "I understand Jyn, may I call you Jyn?" "You may." "Right now we don't have any of the star charts for this galaxy is there a way we can get some?" "I need to go up to the bridge with you to see if there are any semi intact ships that still have their computer cores that have starcharts." "Follow me" Guards you are relieved as Jyn will be accompanied by me.**

 **The goblins saluted and went back to other duties.**

 **Within 2 minutes they were on the bridge. "Daphne scan the debris for the information Jyn is going to give you." "Yes Sir!" "Daphne is it... I need you to scan for anything resembling a computer." "Scanning now." "Admiral we have located a computer that is intact and also something that looks like a ball with a head attached." Excellent Daph have both beamed aboard I will be going to the transporter room." Daphne nodded and had Tracey beam the computer and ball aboard. When Harry got there the transport was complete and there was a computer on the pad and something they would learn later was a droid. The droid was a prototype BB unit called BB-8 it was orange and white and the most advanced droid they could ever find. The droid beeped and booped at Harry not recognizing where it was. "Calm down my friend you are safe." The droid continued to beep and boop making other noises as well sounding like a child essentially saying my name is BB-8.**


End file.
